


Berawal Dari Tumpah Berakhir Baku Hantam

by Arleane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baku Hantam, Bonney-centric, Crack, Pray For Gorengan Bonney, cursing, harsh words, kid-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: Pelajaran hari ini: jangan pernah menumpahkan makanan seseorang, apalagi milik Eustass Kid dan Jewelry Bonney, apabila tidak mau diakhiri dengan baku hantam.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Berawal Dari Tumpah Berakhir Baku Hantam

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda. No profit was made from this work
> 
> Warning: harsh words, cursing, singkatnya: umpatan lokal

“Buuu, tambah lagi gorengannya!”

Siang itu kantin SMA Grand Line tampak ramai seperti biasa, dipenuhi insan-insan yang kelaparan mencari makan maupun sekadar nongkrong sembari sambat (terkadang diam-diam sebat). Tepat di _stand_ ibu-ibu penjual nasi uduk, di sanalah Bonney terlihat kerepotan, dengan piring berisi nasi uduk yang diguyur sambal kacang berhiaskan kerupuk dan gorengan di tangan kanan sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam sekresek penuh berisi gorengan beraneka ragam. Dua tempe goreng yang ditunjuknya entah mau dijejalkan di mana.

“Neng, kreseknya udah kepenuhan, tempenya mau ditaro di mana lagi?”

Tak kehilangan akal, si rambut merah muda memutuskan untuk memindahkan dua bakwan di piringnya ke mulut agar tempenya mendapat tempat. Piring berwarna hijau itu kemudian disodorkan ke si ibu penjual nasi uduk yang berhati-hati dalam menaruh dua potong tempe tersebut agar tak jatuh dalam perjalanan.

“Makasih neng, besok-besok borong lagi ya!” ucapan sumringahnya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Bonney.

Manik ungunya berpendar ke sekeliling, mencari spot strategis untuk duduk menyantap makanannya sebelum jam istirahat habis. Di tempat duduk dekat tukang soto lah matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik biru Drake- yang dilihatnya duduk bersama sobat karibnya yang lain. Ketemu. Dimulailah perjalanannya menuju meja tersebut tanpa membuat makanannya jatuh sedikitpun.

“Woy, ada yang lagi berantem di depan 12 IPS 2!”

Suara seruan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat Bonney tersentak, tak lama kemudian salah satu orang menyenggolnya sehingga bakwan di mulutnya terjatuh. Suasana kantin mendadak gaduh. Tak sempat melihat siapa pelakunya, lantas Bonney berteriak lantang,

“Eh bangsat, gorengan gua jatoh!”

Melihat banyaknya massa yang tertarik untuk menuju tempat kejadian, Bonney mengurungkan niat untuk mengejar si pelaku agar gorengannya yang jatuh mendapat kompensasi. Tak mau kejadian yang sama terulang untuk kedua kalinya, buru-buru ia mengamankan diri menuju meja tempat sobatnya berada untuk menaruh piring nasi uduk beserta kresek gorengannya.

“Siapa sih yang ribut?!”

“Biasa, Eustass-ya dan Scratchmen-ya.” jawab Law singkat tanpa memalingkan wajah dari bekal onigirinya, spesial buatan Cora-san dengan penuh cinta.

Di seberang, Hawkins yang berkutat dengan kartu-kartu ramalannya ikut menimpali, “Aku ramal, probabilitas kemenangan Kid adalah 60% dan sisanya adalah probabilitas Apoo kabur dari perkelahian.”

“Di sini gaada yang mau turun tangan buat lerai gitu?"

Di ujung sana, Drake menggeleng keras. Tangan bergerak untuk memijit kening, mukanya terlihat lelah mengurusi pertikaian internal mereka. Gelengan tersebut serempak diikuti oleh Hawkins dan Law. Bonney bimbang antara makan dengan santai atau menyaksikan pertempuran, lalu pilihan jatuh ke opsi ketiga: makan sambil menyaksikan pertempuran.

Piring hijau kembali diambil dari meja, tangannya merogoh kresek gorengan untuk mengambil tahu, bakwan, dan risol yang digabungkannya ke jejeran gorengan di piring. Kresek putih berisi gorengan yang menggunung digulirkan ke arah Drake yang terlihat menganggur.

“Nitip ya, gue mau ikutan!”

“Habiskan mak-“

“Ssshhh, jagain gorengan gue pokoknya!”

“Jewelry Bonney, jangan makan sambil berd-“

“DADAH!”

Drake kembali memijit kening. Kresek pemberian Bonney diambilnya dengan setengah hati. Sanubarinya meneriakkan _‘Duh gusti, punya temen kok gini amat’._

* * *

Tatkala Bonney sampai di lokasi, ternyata pertarungan masih berada di bagian _cutscene_. Si rambut merah yang mengambil tempat di sisi barat, Eustass Kid, mengayunkan kepalan tangan tak sabar hendak segera menghajar lawan. Menjadi oponennya, si rambut coklat yakni Scratchmen Apoo berdiri di sisi timur, tampak tenang- atau takut?- tanpa aura menyeramkan yang menyelubungi seperti Kid.

“Tenang, tenang dulu Kid! Ga semuanya bisa diselesaiin dengan kekerasan, oke?”

“Tenang tenang gimana?! Enak banget lo nyuruh gua tenang! Gua bilang tanggung jawab!”

“Kan barusan gue bilang besok, besok ya besok! Ga sabaran amat!”

“Gua maunya hari ini! Lagian lo yang salah jing!”

“Lo-nya aja ngajak ribut!”

“GANTIIN SOTO GUA YANG LO TUMPAHIN JANCOK!”

“Besok!”

“HARI INI!

“Soto doang ga mampu beli lagi, miskin sih!”

Semua hening.

Yang kemudian terdengar adalah bisikan _“Apoo nyari mati”_ dari kanan-kiri diikuti suara hantaman yang terdengar nyeri.

“AAAAAAAHHHH, IYA IYA GUE GANTIIN!”

“TELAT BANGSAT!”

Apoo yang (tidak) malang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi kala jotosan telak Kid menghujami pipinya berulang kali tanpa memberinya kesempatan barang sedetik pun untuk melawan. Suasana yang mulanya hening kembali memanas. Semua spektator mendukung sang jagoan baku hantam dengan semangat yang membara. Tak ada satupun yang mendukung Apoo karena- tahu lah, mana ada yang berani mencari keributan dengan seorang Eustass Kid.

“RIBUT! RIBUT! RIBUT!”

“EUSTASS KID! EUSTASS KID! EUSTASS KID! EUSTASS KID!”

“KALAHIN! KALAHIN!”

Mendengar dirinya didukung (baca: diprovokasi) oleh berbagai kalangan membuat ego Kid melesat. Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan, semua dilancarkan dengan sukses, menjadikan lawan dalam genggaman layaknya samsak. Killer yang biasanya (dan seharusnya) menjadi penengah hanya diam memerhatikan di barisan penonton, tak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan Kid bertingkah seenaknya. Kemungkinan karena kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Apoo ikut menyinggungnya- siapa juga yang tak marah kala sobatnya dipermalukan. Pupuslah harapan Apoo untuk lolos dari amukan Kid.

Kembali ke Bonney, si _big eater_ tampak asik menyimak jalannya pertarungan berat sebelah ini, masih dengan suapan demi suapan nasi uduk yang disendokkannya ke mulut ditambah gigitan gorengan dan kerupuk. Surga dunia, katanya. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sibuk meneriakkan dukungan maupun teriakan _fangirling_ \- ya, makhluk macam dia bahkan punya _fansclub_ \- Bonney yang makan sambil berdiri dengan santainya menjadi pemandangan janggal.

Usai melancarkan serangannya yang terakhir, Kid melepaskan Apoo yang babak belur.

“Gimana? Puas nantangin gue?”

Apoo kelihatan terhuyung-huyung, kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi kemudian terhempas ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa orang yang menganggap adu jotos ini selesai undur diri dari barisan. Sementara, sebagian dari mereka masih setia menunggu kelanjutannya sebab Apoo belum mengaku kalah.

“Puas? Heh…”

Tangan Apoo bergerak menuju saku belakangnya untuk mengambil sesuatu: dompet. Diulurkannya kepada Kid yang hendak mengambilnya dengan congkak, tetapi tak diduga bahwa Apoo menarik tangan kirinya yang menggenggam dompet lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meninju Kid tepat di muka.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam 5 menit ini, suasana kembali hening.

Merasakan sinyal bahaya, kerumunan di berbagai sisi memundurkan barisan secara serempak, terkecuali Bonney yang kaget akan senggolan orang di sampingnya, menyebabkan piringnya beserta keseluruhan isinya yang masih tersisa seperempat terjatuh.

“GORENGAN GUE NGAPA DARI TADI JATOH MULU DAH ANJING?! SEKARANG NASINYA JUGA!” Telunjuk si gadis menunjuk-nunjuk marah ke arah pemuda yang barusan menyenggolnya, “LU KALAU MAU NGAJAK RIBUT GAUSAH PAKE ACARA NUMPAHIN MAKANAN GUE SEGALA!”

Berlanjut ke Kid yang bersiap untuk meledak akibat dilawan Apoo secara tiba-tiba, si rambut tulip menyambar kerah si pemusik dengan geram, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan, “LO NYARI MATI YA?!”

“WOI KID NGAMUK!”

“BONNEY JUGA NGAMUK!”

Kerusuhan terbelah menjadi dua sisi: satu sisi Kid, satu sisi Bonney. Para penikmat baku hantam bergelora penuh semangat dalam menyambut pertarungan baru ini. Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di sekeliling. Kalimat provokasi bersatu padu menjadi simfoni, bagai memercik minyak ke dalam api.

“RIBUT! RIBUT! RIBUT! RIBUT!”

“GO GO KID! GO GO KID!”

“MAJU BONNEY! MAJU BONNEY!”

“JANGAN KASIH AMPUUUNNNN!”

Memang pada dasarnya manusia itu gemar menonton kerusuhan.

Tepat saat baik Kid maupun Bonney siap untuk melayangkan tinju mereka, suara bel menginterupsi. Seruan “YAAAHHHHH” mendominasi. Namun apalah arti bel masuk bagi anak-anak badung seperti mereka. Mari lanjutkan pergelutan–

“Ngapain ribut-ribut di sini? Masuk kelas, cepat!”

-tepat saat itu suara Pak Smoker dari belakang menjadi penanda untuk bersudah. Tak ada yang berani menentang Pak Smoker, tak seorang pun. Sang guru olahraga bengis seolah menjadi momok menakutkan di kalangan siswa. Para penonton membubarkan diri secara mandiri disertai ungkapan kekecewaan akan gantungnya jalan cerita pertarungan tadi.

“Ayo ke kelas, Kid.”

Kid, masih diliputi angkara murka, memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kelas berkat ajakan Killer, meninggalkan Apoo sendirian di sana. Dua jari tengah teracung ke udara, seringaian mengembang berkat berhasilnya upaya mempecundangi pihak yang kalah. Sementara itu, Bonney terpaksa menahan kekesalannya yang teramat mendalam akibat insiden jatuhnya nasi uduk yang tinggal seperempat. Langkahnya gusar sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kelas. Barulah saat mendudukkan diri di bangku ia tersadar.

“Gorengan gue masih di Drake, anjir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Arleane di sini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! Pertama-tama, saya haturkan terima kasih kepada nakama-nakama se-grup DM atas perbincangannya yang membuat saya berhasil menelurkan fic random ini. Kedua, fic ini didasari atas dendam pribadi terhadap Apoo dan pertarungan Kid vs Apoo yang ngegantung :"(. Ketiga, I'm craving for ff Supernova crack jadi terpaksa ngasup sendiri
> 
> Sekian curhatnya, sekali lagi mari kita berdoa untuk gorengannya Bonney yang jatuh dua kali dan tertinggal sekali


End file.
